Barbecue (RAH)
:Barbecue is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. The Kellys are a clan of multi-generational firefighters. Each Kelly son is very much expected to follow in the clan's footsteps. But there is one son who broke off from the family tradition. While he did have a stint as a Boston fireman, Barbecue broke off early on to join the Army. Perhaps this is a testament to his adventurous nature. His profile indicates that his being a fireman was not of some sense of duty or tradition rather he enjoys the action that goes on in every drill and emergency. Barbecue is often described as a party animal who knows how to get people excited. But come the time that for an actual emergency, you can just as much trust him to maintain everyone's coolheadedness. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Barbecue was part of a team of Joes assigned to erect the new transportable Air-Sea Base in the Gulf of Mexico when they were attacked by Cobra, who were seeking to trigger the geological faultine. The result was the creation of Cobra Island. Barbecue was part of the team that sought to drive Cobra off the island before sovereignty could be claimed, but the lawyers were too fast. He later returned to the Gulf as part of a Joe team seeking to rescue Ripcord and Snake-Eyes from the island. Back at the Pit he and other Joes discovered that the "Ripcord" they had saved was actually Zartan. Soon after he took part in the assault on Springfield. Back at the Pit Barbecue's mouth got him in trouble when he criticised Snake-Eyes for letting the Cobra ninja Storm Shadow just walk out of the base, resulting in Scarlett hitting him. Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Barbecue was part of the Action Force team based in Europe. He participated in several missions including the sabotaging of an arms transaction between M.A.R.S. and Cobra, a direct assault on Cobra's London base, and the prevention of a Cobra bomb being detonated in central London. & He was later part of a team who investigated reports of a monster in the sewers under London, a task he was enthusiastic about, where he encountered the Autobot Blades and the Decepticon Megatron. , , , & . He subsequently worked with Airtight to prevent a terminally ill man from crashing a train loaded with explosives in London. He subsequently undertook further missions for Action Force in the Americas.Comprising the UK printings of , , , , and . From this point onwards the Action Force continuity follows the same track as that of the US comics with some additions. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series ''Voice actor: ''Loren Lester In "The Viper is Coming" he invites several Joes to a renovated firehouse before being called by a man calling himself The Viper, who proceeds to send the team to several locations before being revealed to be an old German window wiper he hired. D.I.C. animated series ''Voice actor: ''N/A Toys Trivia Barbecue has a lot of memorable quotes. When they were dumping antidote on plants he said, "If this doesn't work I'm buying us a lot of stock in salad forks!" Also, he has said, "Welcome to Chicago, Oranges at 12o'clock!" "Flameburger hot enough for you Scarlett?" he asked when their burgers caught fire, and when he wrapped Cobra Troopers in a volleyball net he asked, "Volleyball anyone?!" Classic. In "The Greenhouse Effect" his hair was blond, but in "The Viper is Coming" it's brown. ﻿ External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1985/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Slaughter's Marauders Category:Eco-Warriors Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Action Force characters Category:Action Force members Category:Generation 3 characters